


Under the Stars

by mage_989



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: The boat travels closer to the final battle site, and Yugi and Atemu talk.





	

The Nile was quiet that night as a small ship made its way through the water. The argument that had taken place on board earlier had been forgotten as the others had gone to their cabins to relax and Yugi and Atemu were left alone. Both leaned easily against the railing at the bow of the ship, listening to the sounds of the water and looking out towards the horizon where the sun had long since set.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Yugi? There is no shame in changing your mind."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Atemu. I need to duel you."

"Then I accept your challenge."

Yugi smiled at him and turned his head up to get a better look at the sky.

"It's beautiful here. The sky looks like it could stretch on forever, like the night will never end, and the stars seem so much clearer than they are back home."

Atemu nodded in agreement. "You know in Ancient Egypt it was believed that the evening sun lifted the pharaohs from their tombs to be among the stars at night. My father said it meant that the great pharaohs of the past were always watching over us, to guide us in our time of need."

"It must be nice to have your memories again."

"It is. I enjoy having a history again and being able to remember personal moments like that."

They lapsed into a brief silence both of them content to admire the bright twinkling of the stars high above them.

"Atemu, do you think you were a great king?"

"Hmm, I ruled for such a short time and I'm not remembered in history. I don't know if I would go so far as to say I was great. Good maybe, but not great."

"Well you did save your kingdom and the entire world from destruction I'd say that was pretty great."

"Perhaps."

"So, do you think you'll have a place with them?"

"I like to hope that I shall. It would be wonderful to know that the Gods think favourably of me and believe me to be as strong and capable as my father and those that came before him."

Yugi reached over and put his hand onto top of the pharaoh's. Ignoring the painful tug on his heart he reminded himself that this was what the pharaoh wanted.

"Atemu, when I win tomorrow will you watch over me?"

Atemu looked shocked for a moment before relaxing, his heart filled with caring and pride for his young partner. He gently placed his arm around Yugi's shoulder.

"Always, Yugi."

The End


End file.
